


Turn Over The Rock

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Rescue, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Madalena thought she wanted power.  But Gareth shows her a different way...
Relationships: Gareth/Madalena (Galavant)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Turn Over The Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epicycles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicycles/gifts).



Madalena thought she wanted power. The feeling of someone’s neck under her foot. To make them feel how she’d felt when she was younger, vulnerable, small, and in the way.

Then there was Gareth, who made power seem so much less important. She’d hated that she loved him. Hating him had been enough, but here he was with his magic potions and his intense look. 

And in the mist she walked to him, away from the power and into his light.

As he held her, she thought to herself that true love – and real feelings - had better be worth it.


End file.
